NAIVE
by Morena L
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke - 27 tahun, tampan, pengacara terkenal, temperamen, perfeksionis. Haruno Sakura – 17 tahun,kabur dari rumah, polos, bodoh, spontan, tidak peka. Ada yang bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka berdua berinteraksi?/Jika berkenan silakan RnR
1. Chapter 1

NAÏVE

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya aja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, terinspirasi dari Ingenuo, dldr

.

.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke - 27 tahun, tampan, pengacara terkenal, temperamen, perfeksionis. Haruno Sakura – 17 tahun,kabur dari rumah, polos, bodoh, spontan, tidak peka. Ada yang bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka berdua berinteraksi?_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum kepuasan. Hari ini dia baru saja memenangkan sebuah kasus yang sangat sulit. Sasuke melakukan argumentasi hebat dan membalikkan keadaan di saat-saat terakhir. Hal ini tentu membuat namanya semakin terkenal sebagai pengacara muda yang sangat berbakat dan para jaksa pasti akan semakin membencinya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa empuknya dan menyeringai saat melihat siaran di TV. Media sedang memujinya setinggi langit atas kemenangannya di persidangan tadi. Padahal jika dihitung dengan peluang kesempatannya untuk menang sangat tipis bahkan hampir mustahil. Namun lelaki emo ini sangat jeli dalam mengambil celah sehingga hal yang mustahil itu bisa ia wujudkan. Kesenangannya kemudian terusik dengan telepon rumah yang berdering keras.

"Halo."

"Halo Sasuke, selamat nak. Ibu baru melihat beritanya tadi." suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa pendengarannya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara wanita yang sangat dirindukanny itu. "Terima kasih, bu."

"Kapan kau akan pulang, nak? Ibu dan Itachi sangat merindukanmu."

Senyum Sasuke tadi kemudian hilang secara perlahan. "Ibu tahu itu sulit buatku."

"Apa kau belum bisa memaafkan ayahmu?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada lirih.

"Hn. Aku bukan ibu yang bisa memaafkan semua kesalahan orang itu."

"Sasuke tidak bisakah hanya datang untuk mengunjungi ibu? 30 menit pun tidak masalah, nak." sang ibu sepertinya sedikit putus asa untuk sekedar mengajak putra bungsunya itu berkunjung ke rumah.

"Maaf bu…" dengan sedikit rasa bersalah pria bermata _onyx _ini menutup panggilan telepon dari ibunya. Bukannya ia tidak mau pulang, namun kenangan menyakitkan itu masih menghantuinya sampai sekarang. Pria berambut raven ini lebih memilih menghindar daripada harus mengingat lagi semuanya.

.

000

.

Malam harinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di salah satu _night club _kelas atas di pusat kota Tokyo. Sudah lebih dari tiga gelas _margarita_ yang diminumnya, namun tanda-tanda mabuk sama sekali tidak terlihat. Kehidupan yang keras selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun sudah ia jalani, hanya beberapa gelas _margarita _tidak akan membuatnya tumbang dengan mudah.

"Yo.. Sasuke… Kau menjadi _headline _hari ini. Semua orang membicarakanmu. Kau membuat jaksa sekelas Anko Mitarashi terdiam. Kau luar biasa Sasuke!" puji seorang pria dengan gigi yang agak runcing.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar pujian lelaki yang sudah mengambil tempat di sebelahnya itu. "Aku hanya mengambil celah yang ia berikan, Suigetsu."

"Kau terlalu merendah Sasuke, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Ororchimaru adalah pemimpin kelompok yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Sudah banyak tindakan kriminal dimana dia merupakan dalang utamanya. Kau dengan cerdas membuatnya lepas dari semua tuduhan," puji Suigetsu lagi.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, lihat wanita yang bergaun merah di _dance floor _itu," kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk seorang wanita dengan gaun yang sangat mini. Wanita itu sedang bergoyang sensual sambil mengerling nakal ke arah dua lelaki itu, "Bagaimana? Dia _sexy '_kan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik, Sui," jawab si bungsu Uchiha dengan cuek.

"Astaga Sasuke! Lihatlah sepertinya dia sangat tertarik kepadamu," ujar Suigetsu lagi.

"Tidak usah membujukku jika kau memang menginginkannya. Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Lagipula minggu lalu Kin baru saja memberikan pertunjukkam khusus hanya untukku."

Suigetsu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Wah… wah... pengacara handal memang tidak bisa ditipu, ya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanda bosan, Suigetsu sendiri sudah berjalan menuju _dance floor _dan menghampiri si _sexy _yang sedari tadi menggodanya dan Sasuke. Lelaki bermata tajam ini memandang sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Suasana riuh ala _night club _tidak bisa mengusir sesuatu yang sudah lama mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang ingin memberontak keluar namun selalu tertahan.

Merasa semakin bosan, lelaki tampan ini kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke parkiran. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ulah para wanita yang berusaha untuk menggodanya, menarik perhatian si pengacara muda yang sedang menuju puncak karirnya. Jika mau, model internasional sekelas Shion pun bisa ia dapatkan. Namun Sasuke sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _untuk berkencan, permintaan sang ibu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

Setelah duduk di dalam mobil, Sasuke masih merenung sebentar. Jujur ia sangat merindukan ibunya dan Itachi, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Uchiha Fugaku, nama itu sudah menorehakan luka yang terlalu dalam untuknya.

Lamunannya kemudian diusik oleh seorang remaja tanggung yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kumohon... Cepat jalankan mobilnya, mereka akan menangkapku!" pinta remaja bertopi biru yang saat ini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan berani sekali kau memerintahku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kumohon… Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau menolongku." kali ini remaja itu memohon sambil menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasihmu," ujar Sasuke acuh.

Remaja itu terlihat seperti akan menangis. "Mereka akan menangkapku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun jika kau mau menyelamatkanku."

"Hei bocah, kau mau menangis seperti anak perempuan saja," ejek Sasuke.

"Orang dewasa seperti kalian mana mungkin mengerti dengan perasaan kami," jawab remaja itu lirih.

Sasuke seperti tertohok dengan kata-kata remaja di sampingnya itu, kata-kata itu mengingatkannya kembali pada luka lama yang sudah berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam. Dalam diam Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarai kendaraan mewah itu menjauhi parkiran _night club_.

"Terima kasih, Paman," kata si remaja dengan penuh syukur.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura," jawabnya ragu.

"Sakura? Itu kan nama perempuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit penasaran.

Remaja yang bernama Sakura itu kemudian melepas topi yang dikenakannya sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat rambut cepaknya yang berwarna _pink_. "Kurasa paman sudah tahu kenapa aku dinamakan Sakura."

"Hn."

Sakura sedikit bingung saat di tengah perjalanan mereka paman penolongnya itu menepikan mobilnya. "Kurasa lokasi kita sudah cukup jauh dari _night club _tadi. Kau bisa turun sekarang."

1 menit

2 menit

4 menit

10 menit

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening tanda heran karena bocah itu tidak mau turun juga. "Hei bocah..."

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, Paman," jawabnya polos.

'Benar-benar bocah tidak tahu diri!' pikir Sasuke.

"Dengar ya bocah berambut aneh. Aku tidak peduli kau mau punya tempat tinggal atau tidak. Sekarang juga keluar dari mobilku!" bentak si bungsu Uchiha dengan kesal.

Namun si bocah malah memandang dengan sorot mata _puppy eyes _padanya. "Kumohon Paman, aku akan melakukan apa pun. Asalkan kau mengijinkan aku tinggal di rumahnmu."

"Tidak!" dengan segera Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan secepat kilat membuka pintu di mana bocah itu duduk. "Keluar!" perintahnya lagi.

"Malam ini saja, Paman. Aku janji tidak akan nakal atau mengganggumu," pinta Sakura.

"Hei dengar bocah. Aku sudah muak sejak tadi kau memanggilku paman! Aku ini bukan pamanmu dan kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi sekarang turun dari mobilku!" kali ini nada dalam perintah Sasuke lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya minta tumpangan untuk malam ini saja. Selanjutnya aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan Paman lagi." rupanya Sakura masih keras kepala untuk meminta tumpangan dari si paman ganteng.

Berdebat dengan anak kecil? Sungguh Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh saja. Apalagi beberapa orang mulai mendekati mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke mendecih kesal saat seorang polisi yang sudah memarkir sepedanya juga ikut mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa ini, tuan?" tanya si polisi.

"Paman marah padaku dan dia tidak mau mengijinkan aku tinggal di rumahnya. Padahal hanya dia satu-satunya yang kupunya," jawab Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jangan ditanya reaksi Sasuke. Jika bisa, bocah sialan ini sudah dia tendang jauh-jauh. "Hei bocah…"

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bersama Paman. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," ujar Sakura lirih.

Perkataan Sakura tentu saja menimbulkan simpati dari beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Astaga, Paman macam apa itu?"

"Lihatlah anak itu, dia begitu polos. Pamannya sungguh tidak punya hati!"

"Pamannya benar-benar tidak punya belas kasihan!"

"Padahal si paman terlihat kaya namun mengurus keponakannya saja tidak mau."

"Tunggu. Itu Uchiha Sasuke kan? Tidak kusangka ia tega menelantarkan keponakannya sendiri."

"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Telinga Sasuke benar-benar sudah panas mendengar ocehan dari orang-orang yang tidak tahu cerita yang sebenarnya itu. Emosinya semakin meninggi saat melihat Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah sedih karena sudah ditelantarkan.

"Hei, tuan. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berlaku seperti ini pada keponakanmu. Lihatlah dia begitu membutuhkan perlindunganmu sebagai pamannya. Aku bisa menahanmu karena menelantarkan anak ini." teguran dilayangkan polisi setengah baya itu pada Sasuke. Suara-suara yang sependapat dengan si polisi terdengar semakin kuat. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memberikan _standing applause _pada _acting _bocah berambut aneh itu.

Menghembuskan napas dengan kesal, Sasuke memandang dengan tajam bocah di depannya ini, "Kau menang bocah." tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, lelaki emo ini kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

000

.

"Sekarang turun!" perintah Sasuke saat mobil Alfa Romeo mewahnya itu sudah terparkir manis di garasi rumanya.

"Ini rumahmu, Paman?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Berhenti bertanya dan turunlah. Aku akan menginterogasimu," jawab Sasuke kesal.

Dengan kikuk Sakura mengikuti paman jangkung itu memasuki rumahnya. Sakura begitu kagum dengan interior di dalamnya, minimalis namun terlihat sangat berkelas.

"Duduk!" dengan sedikit takut ia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku hari ini!"

"Maaf…"

"Aku belum selesai bocah! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" nyali Sakura semakin ciut saat mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Remaja berambut merah muda ini semakin menunduk takut.

"Sekarang katakan, siapa nama orang tuamu? Alamatmu? Dan kenapa kau tadi seolah-olah sedang dikejar?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, aku tinggal di panti asuhan yang ada di pinggiran Tokyo. Karena bangkrut panti asuhan kami sudah ditutup dan siang tadi baru saja digusur, sebelumnya saudara-saudara yang lain sudah menemukan orang tua yang mau mengadopsi mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menampungku."

"Terus kenapa tadi kau seperti sedang dikejar?"

"Saudara dari pemilik panti mau membawaku ke Okinawa. Tapi aku tidak mau, karena di sana pasti aku akan dipaksa bekerja di pabrik dengan upah yang lebih rendah dari buruh." jawabnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kau akan dipekerjakan dengan bayaran tidak layak?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit curiga.

"Aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Pemilik panti memang sudah lama tidak suka padaku. Kumohon Paman, aku akan jadi anak baik. Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, asalkan paman tidak mengusirku."

Sasuke meneliti remaja di depannya dengan seksama, mencari adanya kebohongan dalam diri anak itu. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang luar begitu saja."

"Ta-tapi, Paman. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku juga tidak tahu kemana aku harus pulang. Aku akan menuruti semua kata Paman," ujarnya putus asa.

Anak yang kehilangan pegangan, tidak tahu kemana harus melangkah. Seorang bocah polos yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak ada uluran tangan, tidak ada pertolongan, dan hanya ada keputus asaan yang menguar. Semua ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok dirinya sendiri sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Sasuke juga bukan orang bodoh. Setelah menanyakan nama dan alamat dari panti asuhan tempat tinggal Sakura dulu dia segera menghubungi orang untuk mencari informasi. Tidak sampai 30 menit informasi yang dia inginkan sudah diperoleh. Semua pernyataan Sakura tentang panti asuhan itu benar adanya sehingga ia merasa tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah?"

Senyum seketika terbit di wajah Sakura. "Bisa Paman!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau bersekolah?"

"Aku sudah putus sekolah sejak panti asuhan kami ditutup." nada bicaranya kembali menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Kau membawa berkas-berkasmu?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. "Sudah hilang saat panti digusur."

"Hn. Rumah ini hanya memiliki dua kamar, kamarku di lantai dua dan satu kamar lagi di sebelah dapur. Dapurnya dari sini belok kanan. Kau silakan menempati kamar itu. Setiap hari kau harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, membersihkan rumah dan siapkan sarapan untukku. Cukup siapkan _sandwich _dan jus tomat. Aku akan mengurusmu masuk ke sekolah di dekat sini. Pulang sekolah langsung kembali ke ruamah dan kerjakan apa yang bisa kau kerjakan untuk menjaga rumah ini tetap bersih." senyum kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah Sakura ketika mendengar semua kata-kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Paman," ucapnya penuh haru.

"Hn. Kau boleh ke kamarmu. Ini kuncinya," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan kunci kamar pada Sakura.

"Err… Paman…"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sedikit ragu namun Sakura memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya. "Bolehkan aku sesekali memainkan piano itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Bisa Paman, dulu ketika panti asuhan kami belum kekurangan uang ada seorang pengurus panti yang mengajariku bermain piano. Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang pianis."

"Hn. Terserah." jawabnya sedikit acuh.

"Terima kasih, Paman." sambil tersenyum lega ia berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Salahkan PUTRI MONOARFA a.k.a POETRY FUWA! Gara-gara ngobrol soal manga Taiwan yang judulnya Ingenuo sama dia saya malah kepikiran terus mau buat fic ini, udah gitu malah dikomporin terus sama dia pula. Wkwkwkkw

Ini hanya terinspirasi dari Ingenuo jadi saya berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti semua konflik dari manga itu, mungkin hanya ada sedikit scene yang mirip. Yang udah baca manga itu pasti tahu cerita manga aslinya seperti apa, jadi saya akan berusaha membuat sebeda mungkin dengan aslinya. Oh ya di sini Sasuke sebagai Yangzhao n Sakura sebagai Jiayu. Hohohoho….

Yosh, bersediakah memberikan review? Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Uchiha Sasuke - 27 tahun, tampan, pengacara terkenal, temperamen, perfeksionis. Haruno Sakura – 17 tahun,kabur dari rumah, polos, bodoh, spontan, tidak peka. Ada yang bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka berdua berinteraksi?_

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya aja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, terinspirasi dari Ingenuo, dldr

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Pamaaaannnn… Pamaaaaannnnn… Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Pamannnn!"

Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar majikan barunya itu, namun sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke masih enggan meninggalkan alam mimpinya.

"Ck. Dasar Paman pemalas," umpatnya di depan pintu kamar penolongnya itu, "Ini kan sudah hampir jam delapan, masa masih belum bangun juga."

"PAMAAAAAANNNNN!" Sakura kemudian memutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena Sasuke sudah muncul di pintu kamarnya dengan wajah membunuh. "Hehehe… Paman sudah bangun, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Namun senyum itu perlahan-lahan memudar karena nyali Sakura yang semakin ciut akibat tatapan Sasuke yang makin menusuknya.

"Bisa tidak menggangguku?"

Pertanyaan yang terucapkan dengan nada datar namun tajam itu membuat nyali Sakura makin mengecil sehingga ia mengangguk cepat. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke rasanya seperti ditatap oleh Count Dracula, sungguh mengerikan.

"Hn, aku akan turun nanti setelah mandi. Apa tadi ada yang mengantarkan paket?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk takut sebagai jawaban.

"Itu seragam sekolahmu dan alat tulis, tadi malam aku sudah menghubungi sahabatku untuk mengurus kepindahanmu. Hari ini juga kau akan kembali bersekolah jadi segera bersiaplah agar kau tidak terlambat, setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarmu," lanjut Sasuke lagi dan membuat mata Sakura berbinar-binar kegirangan.

"Baik Paman!" dengan semangat menggelora ia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Paman? Huh."

.

000

.

Mata Sakura semakin berbinar saat mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat megah. Dia tahu sekolah ini, Konoha International High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang sering masuk siaran televisi karena prestasinya baik di bidang akademik maupun olahraga dan seni. Sejak dulu dia memang selalu bermimpi bisa masuk di sekolah tersebut.

"Paman... ini?"

"Hn. Ini sekolahmu, sekolahlah dengan benar. Sahabatku Namikaze Hinata mengajar di sini, dia yang akan mengurusmu," jawab Sasuke sebelum keduanya turun dari mobil menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah. Setibanya di ruang guru mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik bermata _amethyst_.

"Jadi ini Haruno Sakura? Pemuda yang manis," kata wanita itu.

"Errr… iya," jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"Kutitipkan dia, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum menatap Sakura lagi. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku pergi. Nanti kau akan kujemput sepulang sekolah."

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang guru. Beberapa orang guru tampak melihat murid baru itu sebentar sebelum pergi, sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengajar.

"Namaku Namikaze Hinata, salah satu guru di sini. Jadi kau pindahan dari Iwa?" tanya Hinata yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Berkas-berkasmu yang hilang akan diurus Sasuke, jadi kau fokus belajar saja, ya," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Darimana _sensei_ tahu?"

Wanita cantik itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memandang Sakura sebentar. "Tadi malam Sasuke menelpon suamiku dan memintaku untuk mengurus kepindahanmu ke sekolah ini. Jarang-jarang dia bertindak seperti itu."

"Hihihi. Paman kan memang orang baik," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Paman? Naruto-_kun_ pasti akan menertawainya kalau tahu ada yang memanggil Sasuke paman. baiklah Haruno-_kun_ ayo kita ke kelas, kebetulan aku adalah wali kelasmu."

.

000

.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Iwa. Salam kenal semua," serunya bersemangat.

"Nah Sakura kau boleh duduk di sebelah Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka angkat tanganmu." Sakura kemudian duduk di sebelah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai, salam kenal, Yamanaka-_san,_" sapa Sakura.

"Salam kenal Haruno-_kun_. Kau boleh memanggilku Ino," balas gadis cantik itu.

Sakura memperhatikan ada yang tidak beres pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Tanpa disangka Sakura meletakan tangannya di dahi Ino dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau sakit Ino-_chan_? Sepertinya kau demam."

"A-aku.. aku baik-baik saja Haruno-_kun_."

"_Sensei_." Hinata yang sedang mengajar kemudian berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Ino-_chan_ sepertinya sedang sakit."

"Yamanaka, kau sakit?" dengan segera Hinata menuju tempat duduk Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _sensei,_" jawab Ino sambil tertunduk.

"Ino-_chan_ kalau kau sakit sebaiknya beristirahat saja. _Sensei, _bolehkah aku mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu di mana ruang kesehatannya?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ino-_chan _bisa menunjukkannya padaku," jawabnya mantap.

"Baiklah. Yamanaka kau bersama Haruno ke ruang kesehatan, ya. Kalau sudah merasa baikan kau boleh kembali ke kelas dan Haruno setelah mengantar Yamanaka, segeralah kembali ke kelas."

"Ayo, Ino-_chan_." dengan perlahan ia menarik tangan Ino dan memapahnya keluar dari kelas.

"Baik anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." nampaknya _sensei_ yang satu ini tidak menyadari aura tidak mengenakan dan kekaguman bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kelasnya.

'Haruno itu, baru masuk sudah berlagak sok pahlawan, di depan Ino pula!' kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati para siswa.

Sedangkan para siswi memiliki pikiran yang berbeda, 'Dia _gentle _sekali. Ino-_chan _sungguh beruntung, aku juga mau ditolong Haruno-_kun_ seperti itu. Kyaaaaa mana wajah Haruno-_kun_ sangat manis.'

.

000

.

Sakura dan Ino telah sampai di ruang kesehatan, namun ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada seorang pun. Sakura dengan cekatan membaringkan Ino pada salah satu ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia lalu mengambil obat dan segelas air dan membantu Ino meminum obatnya.

"Terima kasih Haruno-_kun_."

"Hm. Istrirahatlah Ino-_chan,_" kata Sakura sambil memberikan kompres di dahi Ino, "Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan ditinggal sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Haruno-_kun_, terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh ya Ino-_chan,_" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Ino.

"Haruno-_kun_…" kata Ino sambil memandang punggung Sakura yang berjalan menuju pintu.

.

000

.

Pada saat jam istirahat para gadis berkerumun di sekitar meja Sakura dan membuat siswa-siswa lainnya semakin cemberut.

"Haruno-_kun_ apa kau mau berkeliling sekolah denganku?"

"Haruno-_kun_ maukah kau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Haruno-_kun_ aku akan menunjukkan ruang musik padamu."

"Tidak Haruno -_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan saja?"

"Haruno-_kun_ kau manis sekali, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Haruno-_kun_ maukah kau menjadi pangeran berkuda putihku?"

Nampaknya murid pindahan ini kewalah menghadapi berbagai macam ajakan dari siswi-siswi yang mengerumuninya. Belum sempat dia menjawab satu pertanyaan sudah muncul pertanyaan lainnya. Rasa risih juga ternyata dirasakan oleh para siswa akibat kepopuleran Sakura yang mendadak itu.

"Cih, lihat murid pindahan itu. Baru datang sudah berlagak."

"Laki-laki kok berwajah cantik? Rambutnya merah muda pula. Apa gadis-gadis ini sudah tidak waras?"

"Haruno-_kun_ akan berkeliling sekolah bersamaku." suasana di dalam kelas menjadi hening karena suara dari seorang gadis. Dari arah pintu masuklah Yamanaka Ino.

"Haruno-_kun_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan menemanimu berkeliling sekolah ini," kata Ino lagi setelah duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Ino-_chan_?"

"Hm," Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sepertinya obat yang kau berikan manjur dan aku tadi sudah tidur sebentar, jadi aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

_Kyaaaaaaaaa senyumnya manis sekali_

Semua gadis tanpa terkecuali tersipu karena senyum Sakura itu.

"Haruno-_kun_, ayo kita makan siang bersama. Kebetulan aku membawa bekal," ajak Ino yang masih tersipu.

"Baiklah."

Merasa di atas angin Ino tersenyum angkuh pada gadis-gadis lain yang masih berada di sekitar mereka. "Ayo Haruno-_kun_, makan di atap sekolah sepertinya menyenangkan."

_Haruno sialan itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran_.

.

000

.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura menunggu paman berambut pantat ayamnya itu di gerbang sekolah. Sekolah sudah terlihat sepi karena semua murid sudah pulang. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah karena Sasuke tak kunjung datang, padahal ia sudah menunggu selama hampir satu jam.

"Ck. Dasar paman lelet. Sudah tua sih makanya lambat," keluhnya kesal.

"Haruno, bisa ikut kami?" Sakura mengernyit bingung saat beberapa siswa yang ia tahu sebagai teman sekelasnya mengelilinginya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja."

Sakura mengikuti teman-teman barunya itu dengan bertanya-tanya. Ia memiliki firasat buruk saat mereka sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Huh. Baru masuk sudah sok _gentle_ pada Yamanaka dan gadis lain. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu Haruno!" kata seseorang yang berkepala botak.

"Benar. Apa sih bagusnya kau ini? Wajah cantik, rambut merah muda, benar-benar seperti banci," sambung yang lainnya.

Sakura berpikir sebentar dan mencerna kata-kata mereka, "HAH? Jangan bilang kalian iri padaku?" tanya gadis yang menyamar itu dengan takjub.

"Iri?" si kepala botak itu langsung mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura.

"Ya, iri. Lucu sekali, apa ini kelakuan anak-anak di sekolah elit? Tidak ada bedanya dengan preman," jawab Sakura santai yang disambut dengann umpatan-umpatan tidak terima dari orang-orang yang mengepungnya.

"KAU!" si kepala botak sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengarahkan tangan untuk meninjunya.

"Cih berisik sekali! Siapa yang mengganggu tidurku?" dari atas pohon besar di dekat mereka seorang pria melompat dan mendarat di dekat mereka,

"MENMA _SENPAI_!"

"Hn. Kalian semua mengganggu tidurku."

Orang baru bangun tidur karena terganggu pasti memiliki _mood _yang jelek. Para _kouhai _sepertinya tahu kalau _senpai _mereka itu sedang kesal. Apalagi orang ini adalah Namikaze Menma yang ditakuti satu sekolah bahkan oleh para guru sekali pun.

"Ma-maaf _senpai._.. kami pergi dulu…" dengan langkah seribu mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu. tinggalah Sakura sendiri yang menatap bingung pada pemuda yang dipanggil Menma itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Mereka sepertinya takut padamu," kata Sakura polos.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Kenapa harus takut? Kau tidak makan orang kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan polos.

"Hahahaha.. _Kouhai _yang menarik." semua orang yang melihat Menma pasti akan langsung patuh dan hormat padanya. Dia adalah berandal di sekolah ini, namun siapa yang berani memarahinya? Cuma kakak iparnya, Namikaze Hinata, yang berani memarahinya. Menma hanya bertingkah seolah ia adalah anak baik di depan kakak iparnya itu, selebihnya ia akan kembali menjadi berandal. Jika ayahnya bukan Namikaze Minato sang pemilik yayasan sekolah, sudah pasti sejak jauh-jauh hari ia dikeluarkan.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, _senpai_." makin heranlah Menma karena bocah itu malah memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau memang menarik bocah. Salam kenal, namaku Namikaze Menma." jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Namikaze? Apa kau mengenal Hinata _sensei_?"

"Dia kakak iparku."

"Oh." Sakura kemudian melirik jam tangannya, jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah sampai gerbang sekolah. "Aku pergi dulu y,a _senpai_, pamanku mungkin sudah menjemput."

"Hei, kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening karena bingung. "Terima kasih?"

"Iya. Aku kan sudah menolongmu tadi."

"Kapan kau menolongku, _senpai_?"

Perempatan siku sudah muncul di kening Menma. Bocah tidak tahu diri, kalau tadi Menma tidak muncul dia pasti sudah dikeroyok.

"Ah aku benar-benar harus pergi _senpai_, sampai jumpa." dengan tergesa ia berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah menuju ke pintu gerbang.

Benar saja, mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di dekat gerbang dan sang pengemudi sudah bersandar pada badan mobilnya dengan wajah garang.

"Maaf, Paman." ujarnya dengan wajah yang dibuat sebersalah mungkin.

"Kau ini…"

"Habis tadi Paman lama sih! Jadinya aku ke dalam dulu mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah memotong dengan keluhannya.

"Hn. Masuklah, kita akan membeli pakaian dan perlengkapanmu yang lain."

"Pamaaaaaannnnn~" ujarnya kegirangan.

"Wah, jadi ini ya bocah itu." seorang wanita berambut pirang keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Dia siapa, Paman?" tanya Sakura tak suka.

"Namaku Shion, aku kekasih Sasuke-_kun_." entah kenapa ada rasa tak suka saat Sakura mendengar perempuan itu menyebut dirinya kekasih sang paman. "Wah, Sasuke-_kun_ dipanggil paman ya."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya namun tak ditanggapi oleh lelaki kaku itu. Akhirnya dengan wajah cemberut ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bagian belakang.

.

000

.

Sepanjang acara berbelanja mereka terlihat hanya Shion yang bersemangat. Korban dari semua ini adalah Sakura, karena dengan seenaknya Sasuke duduk di Starbucks sedangkan Sakura pergi bersama Shion. Pria itu nampak begitu santai ketika menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Shion dan memerintahkan perempuan itu untuk membeli segala hal yang diperlukan Sakura.

Jalan berkeliling, memegang banyak belanjaan sungguh menjadi neraka buat Sakura. Mereka membeli banyak pakaian, sepatu, bahkan pakaian dalam pria untuknya. Sakura yang notabene seorang gadis tentu saja merasa canggung karena harus memilih pakaian dalam pria yang pas untuk ukurannya. Uuugghh, padahal kan dia seorang gadis? Masa pakai dalaman pria?

Saat pulang ke rumah tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis. Para wanita yang masih sanggup berjalan setelah berbelanja gila-gilaan patut diacungi jempol. Sasuke sendiri seolah tidak peduli dengan bocah berambut aneh itu dan sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mengangkat barang ke dalam rumah.

"Pamaaannn~ bantu aku," pintanya saat mengangkat sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang.

"Aku masih banyak kerjaan, lagipula aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu," jawabnya acuh.

"Yang keluar kan uangmu bukan tenagamu," keluh Sakura lagi. Gadis itu kemudian memasang senyum polos saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya sinis. Ia membalikan badan membelakangi Sasuke dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Karena merasa kotak itu sedikit berat ia menurunkannya sebentar.

"Sini kotaknya kubawakan." Sakura berbalik karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang menawarkan bantuannya. Tangan pria itu terulur tepat saat Sakura membalikan badan lagi menghadapnya.

_Eeehhhhhh _

Detakan jantung Sakura seperti berhenti. Karena ia tadi buru-buru membalikan badan ke arah Sasuke dan tangan pria itu juga terulur degan cepat untuk meminta kotak, entah bagaimana tangan besar lelaki itu sekarang berada di dada kanannya. Walaupun ia melilit dadanya agar terlihat rata dan tidak ketahuan,tetap saja dia seorang gadis remaja kan? Apalagi tangan itu milik Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Sekedar info Ingenuo itu manga Taiwan, nama pengarangnya Ryan atau Lai Ann. Pemeran utamanya Ding Jiayu dan Yangzaho atau Juliano Lorenzo. Yangzhao ini fotografer terkenal dan Jiayu asistennya. Perbedaan umur mereka lebih wow lagi, 12 tahun. Karena fict ini hanya terinspirasi jadi jalan ceritanya akan berbeda dari manga aslinya. Awalnya mau bikin Sasuke sifatnya dark, eh ternyata malah lebih tergoda ngenistain dia wkwkwk *dichidori*

Balas review dulu, yang login cek PM ya

Sasusaku kira: Taiwan juga punya lhooo… bagus-bagus juga, ga kalah sama jepang. Ini udah lanjut ^^

Emerald aliance: ini udah lanjutttt ^^

Radit: rugi kamu ga baca sampe akhir wkwkwk ini udah lanjut dit

Sabaku no tiya: tuh di paling atas udah dikasih tahu bedanya hehe

Me: ini udah update ^^

Hachikodesuka: belum ketahuan. Makanya kamu juga rahasiain dari sasu ya.. oke?

Sasusaku: makasihh / ini udah lanjut

Guest: makasih ^^ ini udah update

Summer: hihihi.. jadi paman dia

Karasu: maksudnya Naïve itu naïf. Sama kaya judul aslinya Ingenuo = Naïve = Naif

Nhk: udah lanjut ^^

Guest: eheeeemmm udah pengen lemon aja wkwkwk ini udah lanjut

Terima kasih udah ngebaca, ngasih review, fave, dan follow.

Mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan. So, mind to review again?


End file.
